


Beholder

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vil's POV, summer breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: Vil takes Leona back home, but some people are not impressed.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Beholder

> When I told my family I was going to come home for the summer break, they didn’t expect I’d be bringing someone.

> I didn’t either.

> It all happened some days ago, when I was passing through the Savanaclaw dorm to see Rook off. He had told me he’d hitch a ride with some fellows he knew back from his hometown.

> The men of this dorm certainly were another kind. It’s been hard to reconcile differences, but for the sake of peace, I’ve learned to compromise on some things. The standards of Pomefiore are what I continue to uphold. To me, that is the zenith of beauty.

> As the students continued to close their quarters, I overheard the little hyena talking to the king of the beasts.

> “You’re not going home?” “It’s not like I have anything to do there.” Leona scratches his head. “I’d rather stay here where it’s quiet.” “But it’s two months. You can’t possibly stay here alone.”

> The dorm leader turns his back and the deputy calls his attention, but to no avail.

> He certainly is a stubborn one, always rough around the edges.

> _But I know._ Maybe that’s why I said it without thinking.

> “You can come to Pyroxene with me.”

> Leona stops in his tracks, laughing as if it were the most ridiculous thing he’d heard. I don’t blame him. It certainly was, and I almost bit my tongue, wanting to take it back. 

> But such a statement was quite bold of me to make, and I would rather have my hair cut off than face the humiliation of being rejected, lest he accepts my offer.

> “I don’t do well with a crowd like yours.” He said. “ _I_ will be there.”

> Leona softens, a smile gracing his lips. “Don’t go blaming me if you can’t tame a lion.”

> And here, I faced a dilemma, the lion untamed.

> He sleeps til the afternoon, missing out breakfast even as I had his favorite kind of meat prepared at the table. He spends his afternoons in the garden, playing with the dogs as the sun kisses his skin, then returning for dinner all sweaty.

> I would hear the servants whisper as we walk together, eyes boring into a pair of the most mismatched creatures ever. I was a pillar of grace and elegance, and to them, Leona seemed like a most-prized throw rug.

> Every disrespect Leona had met, I counter with a stern admonishment. And everytime, he'd take my hand.

> Alone in my room, we laid on the bed together. And I let myself be _sorry_. Apologize for bringing him somewhere that was probably much harsher to him than I imagined.

> But he'd be sealing my mouth with a kiss, guilt melting into gratitude. _Just for the time I spend with him. Just for him staying._

> Each time he laid on my lap I would brush his hair softly, and he would run a finger across my legs, letting me guess the word he was writing. Sometimes it’s simple; my name, his name. Sometimes a little hard -- not letters perhaps, but the runes he’s learned to read. And he’ll explain it to me. I’ve always found that quite interesting.

> And sometimes, it’s those _three words_ written separately, but always sound so perfect altogether.

> And I would lower myself, kissing him on the forehead.

> “They’re throwing a party for me tomorrow.” I informed him one night. “I’d like you to be there, but you don’t need to come if you don’t want to.” He just purrs, smiling into my skin. _Leona doesn’t need to please anyone here, and I don’t either._

> But he surprised me, coming into the ballroom all suited up. His hair was tied in a slick ponytail, and he turned heads wherever he went. I could’ve almost laughed, but no one can make a mockery of someone who’s done his best efforts, especially one turning out fine as he did.

> After the party, we found ourselves alone. I reached for his ponytail, pulling the string to the tips of his hair. His mane came loose over his shoulders, falling majestically, a curtain shutting out the moon at night.

> _Ah. There it is._

> _If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, then it must be true. Because when I look into the mirror, I see not only me, but you too._


End file.
